Anew life Better or worse?
by GoingInDry
Summary: When a strange person makes charmed friends, is good or bad?


Chapter one: The new life.

Jonathan smiled as he looked at the last box from the moving truck. With a little oomph he picked up the box and trundled slowly into the apartment complex. He was going to get used to these American terms whether he liked it or not. Living in London wasn't all that, especially with his family. He was glad he found a job in San Francisco after orbing away from his father in a huge argument. He had managed to get the elevator without bumping into anyone. As he hit the button to call down the lift, he threw the box into the air a little as he got it a little more comfortable in his hands. With a sweet ding and the sound of the doors opening he stepped inside and pushed his floor. He waited a little as the doors closed and moved a little to the side when they opened again, letting another person on. He smiled politely at them and patiently waited for his floor. As they arrived he let the gentlemen get off first and soon followed him at a distance, stopping when nearing his door. He was about to smile and enter his new home for the last time carrying a box when a young woman come out of the flat across the hall. He almost lost balance and dropped the box if it was not for the lady grabbed him.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't see you there." She said brightly, laughing a little when she finished. Jonathon put the box down as he had had enough of carrying it. He smiled and extended his hand to her.

"No worries Miss... Stranger. I'm Jonathon, your new neighbor. May I ask for a name?" He gently grasped her hand as she did to his and shook it twice. He then let go as she proceeded to continue the conversation.

"You may. I'm Phoebe. Phoebe Halliwell. Well it is nice to meet you neighbor Jonathan."

"Nice to meet you too Miss Halliwell. I would offer you in for tea but It is a little messy in there right now."

He chuckled slightly and looked at her. He did this often, read people. He did it well and that was what inspired him to become a psychologist.

"Tea sounds lovely Jonathon. Should I swing by tomorrow?"

"Oh heavens no. It is customary to have tea and cake at the neighbor's house. If you don't mind that is."

"No that would be great. I gotta get going though but I should be home tomorrow around two."

"Fantastic. I shall leave you too it and see you at two tomorrow for tea. Good day."

He smiled as he watched her start to walk away, glancing across the floor until his eyes fell onto the box at his feet. With a sigh, he lifted it up and opened the door to his flat. He stacked the box onto another one and closed the door, ready for a night of organizing is belongings. A few hours seemed to have passed when he was done with his last box. Tired and excited he made his bed up with clean sheets and dressed into his pajama's. His head was laid gently onto the pillow and he was out like a light.

Bright sunshine filled the room as Jonathan forgot to close his curtains. He cursed silently. He dragged his head and body off the bed and swung his legs off the side. Rubbing his eyes, he made his way to the bathroom, only to hit a wall. "Ow" he said as he came to his surroundings. "I hope I get used to this flat soon. I don't want to end up with permanent brain damage from concussions." He looked where he was going as he made his way to the bathroom. He did his normal routine of cleaning teeth, flossing, mouthwash. He rinsed out the sink and took a look at his curly hair.. Sticking up every where and the bits that weren't sticking up was sticking to his forehead. "Must have a bad dream." H shook his head slightly and checked the time as he walked into his bedroom. 10:00 o'clock. Perfect. Time for a quick round of shopping and getting the lay out of the new city before tea. He quickly got his outfit ready and waltzed into the kitchen. Getting a mug and plopping a teabag into it, he waited for his kettle to boil and got the milk and sugar ready. He planned out his day as he was waiting. He would walk around a little and get some supplies. Eggs, icing sugar, butter and possibly something to jazz up the cake for later with. Maybe chocolate chips.. His thoughts became all foggy as his kettle began to steam up. He smiled as he poured in the hot water, two sugars and lastly milk. Stirring it all quickly he grabbed the mug by the handle and swandered into his bedroom. He took a sip and settled it on his night stand. Stripping off his pajama's and changing them for a well tailored suit, he began to sort out his hair with a hairbrush when his phone started to ring. Putting it on silent, he ignored the person ringing him and finished doing his hair. He picked up his tea and drank half of it down, not knowing of the blue and white orbs behind him. When set his tea down and looked in the mirror to wipe his tea moustache off, he ignored the tall, well built man behind him.

"You can't stay mad at me forever." He said.

"You under estimate me. I just can't understand why you did it or didn't give me the letter when supposed to." Jonathan replied with a little anger in his voice.

"I did what was best" the man mumbled slightly, clearly upset that he had angered Jonathon.

"What you thought was best. You should go dad, or should I say uncle? Either way you should leave."

Jonathon sighed a heavy sigh as he watched him disappear into blue and white lights. He wasn't mad at him, just confused he was mad at his biological father the most. However, he put on a smile and gathered his phone, keys and wallet with his credit cards in and stored them into his blazers pockets before swinging it on himself. He finished his tea and set the mug into the kitchen sink on his way out. He shut the door and walked towards the lift, ready for a new day in a new life.


End file.
